


In your warm embrace

by Tayani



Series: The Hollow Crown [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Somnophilia, bottom!Goro, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: The morning after his wedding night, Goro wakes up feeling warm, content - and hungry for more.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Hollow Crown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179155
Comments: 27
Kudos: 257





	In your warm embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented under The Hollow Crown for making me create a whole-ass horny series, I love all of you.

Goro woke up that morning feeling more warm and content than ever.

He normally woke up fast; simply opened his eyes at the end of a dream, fully prepared for what the next day would bring. This time, rather than the sudden awakening, it was more akin to slowly drifting out of sleep. Goro felt like a cat curled up on a sunny patch of the floor. He luxuriated in the pleasant feeling, pushed away the time when he’d have to get up and face the day. Senses came back to him slowly - the softness of the bedsheets, the pleasant warmth of the room, finally the calming, intensely pleasant scent of coffee and musk, the comforting weight of an arm wrapped loosely around him-

Goro shot up on the bed, looking wildly around his surroundings.

He was in a room he didn’t recognize, in a bed that wasn’t his. There was someone there with him, too, still asleep. Goro groaned; the moment he moved, his body gave him a stark reminder of how sore and exhausted it still was. The omega closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths, trying to shake off the remaining sleepiness and orient himself in the situation.

Now he calmed down a little bit, the memories of yesterday started to come back. Right - there was no need to panic. He wasn’t in his room or bed, because he’d been taken to the castle of the Kurusu royal family. The man sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him was Akira, to whom he got married yesterday. And he felt sore all over, because last night…

Goro flushed deep scarlet and fell back on the bed, covering his face in his hands. Oh, god; that was a lot of sex they had last night. Now his heat was over, Goro tried hard not to die of shame when he remembered several more raunchy details and his own ridiculously wanton behaviour. No wonder Akira was still asleep - he had to be as exhausted by the end of it as Goro was, if not more.

Goro moved his hands down and hissed, the dull ache in his nape and who-knew-how-many other marks all over his body flaring up once more. He pushed away the covers and looked over himself. He was more or less covered in lovebites and conspicuously-shaped bruises. Goro grimaced.

Well, wasn’t that just  _ lovely _ .

At least the wedding night was over and, considering how loud they both were, no one could doubt their marriage had been consummated. Goro knew the drill of what was going to happen now - until Akira, or more likely his parents and advisors, decide it’s time for them to have children, he’ll be left alone. And Goro was going to make sure it’ll be a  _ while  _ until any talk of children came up.

Until then, he’ll be perfectly content to stay away from the damn over-possessive alpha. With another grimace, Goro reached back to touch his bonding mark-

Only for his fingertips to nudge against a square of clean gauze covering it.

Goro blinked. Further investigation confirmed that his bonding mark must have been cleaned and wrapped sometime after he blacked out last night. A careful fingertip pushing under the bandage came back smeared with a mildly-smelling ointment.

Huh.

Now more curious than resentful, Goro moved his hands over his body again, slower this time. His suspicions were confirmed. Though most of it got wiped-off while he slept, it was clear that someone took the time to clean and dress every bitemark, rub healing ointment into every bruise. Flushing again, Goro moved his hand lower, down and between his cheeks, expecting to find the disgusting remains of yesterday’s…  _ activities _ .

His hand came back clean, save for even more ointment which  _ someone  _ carefully rubbed all over his entrance after cleaning him.

Goro looked to the side. Akira was still asleep. All Goro’s movements did was make his alpha mumble something and turn to lay on his back. Goro stared at Akira’s stupidly handsome face and tried to make sense of what he felt right now. 

“...did you… take care of me?” he said in disbelief. Akira - predictably - did not reply.

Slowly, Goro laid back down, turning on his side to look at his husband’s face. He was sleeping peacefully, the corners of his lips raised. Now it was light out and there was no heat clouding his mind, Goro could really appreciate what a handsome alpha he married. Akira’s features were regular, soft, but there was also some underlying sharpness to him. A hidden edge he so deliciously experienced last night.

Goro felt his cheeks flare up again at the thought. Trying to beat down his embarrassment, he reached a hand out, trailing his fingertips over Akira’s features and then down his neck, stopping at a few marks he himself left there.

Those, he noted, were in no way dressed or taken care of. Almost as if Akira wanted them to be there. 

...he really was a strange kind of alpha, wasn’t he?

Smiling almost despite himself, Goro let his hand move lower, gently pushing the covers aside. As it turned out, Akira’s face wasn’t the only attractive thing about him. His body was lean and strong, bringing to mind a big cat; a panther, ever-elegant and graceful. Without thinking, Goro leaned in, trailing his lips down from Akira’s collarbone all the way to his navel, marvelling at the softness of his skin and the intensely pleasant scent growing stronger and stronger the more he touched. Akira shifted; his hand moved up, his lips parted and an indistinct mumble of Goro’s name falling from them. Freezing up like a child caught stealing cookies, Goro looked up, expecting those brilliant silver eyes to open any moment now.

Instead, Akira let out another half-mumbled word, stretched and went back to sleep.

Goro breathed again, slowly sitting up. What was he doing, kissing his alpha like that anyway? The embarrassment of the situation was catching up to him now.

They were married, yes. They had some amazing sex last night, yes, even if Goro could do without being stamped with Akira’s mark on every inch of his body. And afterwards, even after fucking him well into the night, his alpha still forced himself to get up and clean him and dress his wounds, just so that in the morning Goro would be that much more comfortable. 

That was all very nice, sure. But that didn’t change the fact that it wasn’t exactly  _ normal  _ for Goro to feel the way he was feeling right now after his heat was over.

Royal couples bonded, royal couples fucked afterwards, and for any normal omega that would have been it until another unchecked heat cycle. So why was Goro so fascinated by the stupid alpha in his bed? And why couldn’t he stop himself when, after making sure his husband was still asleep, his hand moved up to touch him again?

This… this had to be some remnants of his heat, right? Some leftover hormonal reaction making him act so… so  _ stupid _ . And, well… since it  _ was  _ just some hormonal reaction, then… why not lean into it, just for a while longer?

It was a shitty excuse, even he knew that. But right now, if it was something he could convince himself of… Goro felt like it might just be enough. Slowly, careful not to wake Akira up, he leaned in again, nuzzling into his alpha’s neck. Ah, he still smelt so good…

With a low, quiet purr rising up from his chest, Goro let his body relax. He pressed himself against Akira’s side, drinking in the warmth and safety his alpha’s closeness provided. His hand started to roam again, fingertips mapping out every muscle, every tiny birthmark, every sensitive place. Little kisses found their way to the marks Goro had left there the night before, soothing the bruised skin, making his alpha sigh contently.

That sigh and the twitch of Akira’s arm, as if he wanted to wrap him in a hug, only fueled Goro’s desire to get closer. Every nerve in his body whispered to him to cling, to please, to be good. Rubbing his cheek against Akira’s scent glands, Goro pressed another kiss to his skin; and then another, and one more. Akira’s body was so perfect; a strong, desirable mate, and all just for Goro. He wanted to be good for him, to prove to his alpha he was just as perfect, albeit in other ways. With a small smile, Goro gradually moved lower and lower, pushing the covers out of the way the farther he went.

Once he reached his goal and sat up, straddling Akira’s legs, Goro paused for a moment. A quick look confirmed Akira was still sleeping, but his body certainly wasn’t indifferent to Goro’s scent and his ministrations. He was hard, twitching under Goro’s careful, curious touches. Now he was thinking clearly - clear _ er _ , at least - the omega could fully appreciate just how big Akira was. The thought he had  _ that  _ inside of him last night… the thought he was going to have him inside again in just a little while…

With a soft, wanton moan, Goro leaned down, carefully licking up Akira’s shaft.

It wasn’t something he’s ever done before; then again, a royal omega was usually at least  _ told  _ what ways there were to pleasure his alpha. Goro had never paid attention to those lessons, could never imagine a situation when he’d like to  _ please _ . 

Now, however… 

Well, it couldn’t be that hard, could it?

Goro closed his eyes, focusing on the heady, overwhelming scent. He mouthed over Akira’s cock, little keens and soft purrs spilling from his lips the more he tasted him and the more Akira reacted. It was shameful and dirty and yet Goro found he  _ loved  _ the power he felt, tearing out little gasps out of his sleeping lover with just his mouth.

He tried to learn, too, desperate to make his lover feel good. He soon discovered the few spots that  _ really  _ seemed to pull a reaction whenever he kissed or licked at them; tried to take Akira’s cock into his mouth, soon discovering it’ll take a lot more practice until he could take it all in without choking. That was alright, however. Eyes unfocused, lips swollen and slick with spit, Goro looked up to see Akira was an absolute mess under him. If that was the end result, Goro  _ couldn’t wait  _ to practice.

He pressed one last kiss to the tip of Akira’s cock before sitting up on his heels, eyes never leaving his alpha’s face. He wanted Akira awake now; throughout his little  _ learning experience _ , Goro became more and more aware of how empty he felt, and he was now desperate to remedy that. But he wanted Akira awake. He wanted his alpha to watch him, praise him, say how good he was making him feel. And even more than that - he wanted to be pulled down and fucked, closed once more in the safe, protected bubble of Akira’s body around his own.

His thighs rubbed together, slickened with how wet he was. Biting his lip, Goro scooted closer, now properly positioning himself over Akira’s cock. His hole rubbed against the tip and Goro had a hard time controlling himself. It felt so good already and he wanted more; he wanted to be filled, he wanted-

“Akira…” Goro groaned, resting his hands over his alpha’s chest. He could see Akira’s eyelids twitch, his body move restlessly, on the edge of waking up. Goro smiled, ground his hips down once, twice more - and then pushed back, a low keen escaping him as he took Akira whole into his heat.

Akira’s eyelids flew open. His hands seemed to operate on pure instinct as they grabbed Goro’s waist, locking him in a strong grasp that made the omega shudder and purr in ecstasy. All Goro could do now was grind his hips down as Akira tried to somehow orient himself in the situation, his momentary panic immediately turning to lust.

“Goro-  _ fuck _ …” Akira moaned, his hips bucking up in  _ just  _ the right way, making Goro arch his back. It felt so,  _ so  _ good - finally, the aching emptiness inside him was remedied and his alpha was there, awake, pleased with him. Every inch of Goro’s omega body purred in delight at the knowledge. Trying his best to leverage himself off Akira’s chest, he started to move, mewling and purring at every moment of feeling his alpha’s cock drag against his walls.

“Goro… oh  _ god _ , you  _ demon _ … Couldn’t even wait for me to wake up?” Akira moaned, his back arching in the intense pleasure. Goro was gone just far enough to smile at this rather than to be ashamed. The thrusts of his hips grew a bit bolder, more assured. Akira still held his waist in a tight grip, but he was guiding rather than restricting him, allowing his omega to control the act. And Goro  _ loved  _ it. Like during his heat, like the whole last night, he felt drunk off of Akira’s pleasure, of the broken moans and rasped praises his lover showered him with.

This, this was what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ …

“So good for me,” Akira purred, starting to slowly thrust against Goro’s movements. He was still letting Goro ride him however he wanted, but was taking part now, doubling the pleasure for both of them.

The world was so simple in those moments; Goro wished it would never end. He didn’t need to worry or even  _ think _ \- all that mattered was that he was full and safe and that his alpha was there and happy with him. There were no confusing feelings, no politics, no plans or schemes to bother with. Akira wanted him and was fucking into him with more and more abandon, and for just this moment, it was enough.

“Akira-” Goro moaned, his voice breaking on the last sound. His hips were stuttering; Akira’s thrusts, at first so careful, were now growing faster and harder, his knot bumping against Goro’s well-fucked entrance constantly, teasing him and never pushing inside. Goro’s arms gave up; suddenly, he was falling against Akira’s chest. On instinct, he moved up, catching his alpha’s lips with his own, drowning in a messy, uncoordinated kiss. And then, before Goro could reach his completion, Akira stilled; and it was so sudden and jarring he almost started to cry out of whiplash alone.

“Shhh… I got you, honey,” Akira purred, rolling them over and kissing all over Goro’s face. He kept still for a while longer, buried deep inside. It was driving Goro insane, so much so he could smell Akira letting out calming pheromones in response to his distress. His alpha held him fast, making it impossible to move, but he was still gentle, kissing Goro’s moans off his lips.

“Shhh… Give me just a moment to cool down, Goro. You’re so good for me; I don’t want this to end just yet. So be good and keep me warm and comfortable, sweetheart. I’ll make you feel good, soon…”

It was like he couldn’t even control his own body anymore. Goro submitted to Akira’s calming scent, to his sweet words and kisses all over his skin. He was still wound up so tight every move Akira made bordered on overstimulation, but his alpha asked him to be good, to keep him warm - and Goro could do nothing but obey.

His arms were now released from Akira’s strong grip, but instead of trying to gain leverage again, Goro just wrapped them around his alpha, pulling himself close. His body twitched and trembled, but didn’t move, just like Akira ordered him to. Soon they settled into a small bundle of warmth, Akira whispering praise and stroking his hands over Goro’s body, soothing him more.

“You’re so perfect,” Akira whispered in Goro’s ear. “I knew you were, since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. And you just keep proving me right…”

Finally, Akira’s hips started to move again, very slow and cautious. Goro, by then relaxed into the new position, tensed up all over again, clinging to Akira and mewling at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

“Just like that, Goro,” Akira purred, dragging his teeth down Goro’s neck. “Doesn’t it feel good, so much you can barely take it? That’s it; just let yourself go. I won’t be done with you for a long while yet…”

* * *

“So,” Akira said, grinning up at the ceiling. “Good morning to you, too, honey.”

It was some time later. Frankly, Goro had no idea what time it was anymore, nor did it bother him. From where he laid strewn over Akira’s chest, Goro had just enough energy left to grab the nearest pillow and fail to reach his husband’s head with it. Akira laughed and smoothed his hands down Goro’s limp, fucked out body, making him shiver and moan as even this little touch was too much right now.

“Don’t get me wrong,” the stupid alpha continued despite Goro’s moans and half-hearted attempts to push him away. “That was a  _ great  _ way to wake up. You are, in fact, free to wake me up like this more often. But still, I didn’t expect you to be that-”

“Can you  _ please _ shut up?” Goro groaned, this time managing to slam the pillow into Akira’s face. He could hear him laugh into it.

Goro sighed. Slowly, he forced his body up, just so that he could lay more comfortably and nuzzle Akira’s neck. He was too tired to pretend not to enjoy the scent, and the gesture seemed to mellow Akira up a bit. His alpha stopped bothering him, at least, and instead wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug.

“Goro?” Akira hummed. The omega mumbled indistinctly, just to show he was listening. Akira leaned down, rubbing his cheek against the side of Goro’s head.

“I’m glad I bonded to you,” he said. Goro didn’t reply. Inside his head, a million thoughts spawned from this one sentence and immediately went to war with one another - and he was just too tired to care right now. So instead, he said nothing; only nuzzled his alpha more and let sleep take over him. It was hard to say whether he heard Akira’s next words right, or whether this was already a part of a dream, but either way, he was  _ sure  _ he heard:

“It’ll be so easy, I think… to fall in love with you.”


End file.
